


LA ÚLTIMA LUNA

by Berpsigirl



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berpsigirl/pseuds/Berpsigirl
Summary: En una despedida de soltero, dos amantes tendrán que tomar una decisión que cambiará el resto de su vida para siempre
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 8





	LA ÚLTIMA LUNA

"El amor es un Niño escurridizo que llega de improvisto a nuestras vidas, poniéndolo todo de cabeza. Pero también es caprichoso, porque no le gusta permanecer en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo"

Estoy parado frente a la puerta de la iglesia, preguntándome si debo de entrar o no. Mis manos me sudan, la boca me sabe amarga. Tengo miedo. La parte más lógica de mi ser me recrimina: « ¿Qué haces aquí, estúpido? Date la vuelta y corre lo más rápido que puedas, lejos de aquí, lejos de tu triste realidad, lejos de él.» En cambio mi corazón quiere quedarse para poder verte una vez más antes de que el hermoso sueño que teníamos juntos se consuma y no quede nada más que cenizas emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la oscuridad. Lo único que puedo hacer en estos momentos para no enloquecer es aferrarme al recuerdo de anoche, cuando te tuve entre mis brazos por última vez.

Como siempre, la idea de la despedida de soltero fue de Misha. Él fue el que nos llevo a ese antro de mala muerte con el pretexto de que nadie de ahí iba a reconocernos. Las bebidas sabían a orines y el ambiente apestaba a rancio. No niego que algunas de las chicas eran bonitas, pero ninguna era tan hermosa como tú. No permanecimos solos mucho tiempo. Unas bailarinas fueron a sentarse donde estábamos pero tú estabas incomodo y ni siquiera las mirabas.

Sin que los demás se dieran cuenta te escabulliste y yo te seguí hasta la parte de atrás del inmundo local. Te encontré parado en la puerta trasera del establecimiento que daba a un callejón abandonado y solitario. La luz de la luna perfilaba tu delgada y sensual silueta en la oscuridad. Una majestuosa visión andrógina y etérea. Te observé con fervor como un creyente ante el altar. Te veías tan lejano e inalcanzable, sumido en tus pensamientos. Me acerqué sigilosamente, tuve miedo de romper el extraño aura de misticismo que te rodeaba. De repente, el hermoso dios volvió a ser humano. Volteaste y observé que en tus ojos brillaban lágrimas contenidas. Lucías como un niño desamparado. Melancólico ángel de hielo y fuego.

Sin poder contenerme, me abalancé sobre ti y te empujé hasta tenerte contra la pared del solitario callejón. Aunque mi repentino ataque te tomó por sorpresa, no dijiste nada. Te limitaste a mirarme con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Javi—dijiste entre suspiros.

Mierda. Como me pone cuando dices mi nombre.

Llené de besos tus ojos, tu barbilla, tu cuello mientras te tomaba de la cintura y pegaba mi cuerpo al tuyo.

—Javi, aquí no...—suplicabas, aunque tu cuerpo decía otra cosa.

Aproximé mi rostro al tuyo y probé esos labios que me esperaban ansiosos. Besarte es como una maldita droga que me lleva al cielo y al infierno a la vez. Quisiera ahogarme en tus labios, poder besarte hasta nuestro último aliento. Morir besándote... es un hermoso sueño.

Pero es solo eso, un sueño.

Repentinamente, rompiste el beso y me empujaste lejos de ti.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel para hacerme esto sabiendo lo que va a pasar mañana? ¿Acaso disfrutas torturándome?

—Yuzu, mi amor...

—¡ No me llames así! ¡Por tu culpa estoy condenado a vivir el resto de mi vida en una mentira! ¡Te odio!—gritaste al tiempo que tu mano se estrellaba en mi rostro una y otra vez.

Dejé que me golpearas a tu antojo. Después de todo, me lo merecía. Al ver que no correspondía a tus golpes ni a tus gritos empezaste a llorar de rabia. Estás roto por dentro y me siento mal, porque sé que es por mi culpa. Tus sollozos subieron de intensidad y no pude soportarlo más: me acerqué a ti y sostuve tu afligido rostro entre mis manos. Evitaste mi mirada y con voz temblorosa, pronunciaste las palabras que tanto había temido oír durante todos estos años:

—Se acabó, Javier. Es lo mejor para los dos.

Te miré incrédulo, como si estuviera en un mal sueño. No podía creer que frases tan horribles hubieran salido de tu boca. Pero tú solo permaneciste en silencio, con la mirada perdida mientras gruesos lagrimones corrían por tus mejillas.

¿Porque dolía tanto, mierda? Antes era tan fácil decir la palabra correcta en el momento indicado, pero últimamente cada palabra, cada caricia, era un puñal que se hundía lentamente en el corazón.

Aún así, debía intentarlo una vez más.

—Me niego a que esto termine así. ¿Me escuchaste, Yuzuru? ¡Me niego rotundamente!

—Javier...

—Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos. Yo sé que podremos superar esto también. Siempre lo hemos hecho.

—Ya no puedo más, Javier. Lo siento, de veras.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirte que todo estaría bien, que nos olvidáramos de todo y de todos, que huyéramos juntos a donde nadie pueda alcanzarnos.

Pero era demasiado tarde. En alguna parte de la ciudad ella dormía con un anillo de compromiso en su mano y un hijo en su vientre. El vestido de novia que usaría el día siguiente reposaba en su armario, blanco, hermoso, imponente. Bordado con sus sueños e ilusiones para el futuro. No soy lo suficientemente hijo de puta para quitárselas. Aunque eso signifique condenarnos a una vida de dolor y mentiras para siempre.

Aún así, no podía dejarte ir, Yuzuru, mi amor.

Antes de que pudieras decir algo más, te envolví en un cálido y apretado abrazo. Tenía tanto miedo de que te fueras, dejándome solo en esta terrible oscuridad.

—Yuzu, no me abandones, quédate conmigo aunque sea por esta noche, te lo ruego.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que las barreras a tu alrededor se derrumbaran y correspondieras a mi abrazo mientras incontrolables espasmos se apoderaban de ti. Sentí tus lágrimas empapando mi camisa, tu cuerpo presionado contra mí. Acaricié tu cara con dedos trémulos y finalmente te tomé de la barbilla y sequé tus lágrimas con mi lengua. Suspiros se escaparon de tus suaves labios que acallé con mi boca.

Mis manos se perdieron en el suave contorno de tu piel. Recorrieron el camino de tu tierna espalda hasta llegar a tu cintura, mínima, perfecta. La acaricié por unos breves instantes antes de rodearla con ambas manos y levantarte. Enroscaste tus largas y sensuales piernas entre mis caderas y te dejaste llevar.

—Javi...—

Me perdí en tu boca de nuevo mientras te recargaba contra la pared y frotaba mi cuerpo contra el tuyo. Sentí que iba a estallar por el deseo contenido. Tenía que poseerte en ese mismo instante.

Y quizás lo habría hecho, si no es porque el sonido de unos pasos aproximándose nos hicieron volver a la realidad. Nos separamos rápidamente y fingimos platicar. Las pisadas resultaron ser de un empleado del tugurio que salió a tirar unas bolsas de basura y nos miró extrañado antes de regresar a su trabajo. Menuda pinta tendríamos con la ropa revuelta, los cabellos desordenados y los ojos llorosos.

Aunque el momento había pasado, yo no quería dejarte ir tan fácilmente. Esta podría ser mi última oportunidad de tenerte solo para mí en mucho tiempo así que decidí jugármelo todo por el todo. Así que me incliné hacia ti y tomándote de las manos, susurré en tu oído:

—Quiero hacerte el amor, pero aquí no. ¿Te parece bien si vamos a mi departamento?

Asentiste, y luego bajaste la mirada avergonzado. Subimos a mi auto y mientras te abrochabas el cinturón, le mandé un mensaje a Misha:

"Yuzu no se siente bien, lo voy a dejar a su casa. Diviértanse mucho y cuida que Patrick no beba demasiado porque se pone impertinente y luego se anda peleando con medio mundo.

Nos vemos mañana. Los quiero zoquetes. Atte. Javi"

Hicimos el resto del trayecto en silencio. Fingías mirar el paisaje por la ventana, pero yo sé que en realidad estabas pensando en la boda. ¿Cómo demonios fue que la prensa se enteró de lo nuestro? Debido a eso, ella apareció en nuestras vidas. Era la mejor manera de ocultar la verdad... hasta esa noche. Una simple noche de copas nos jodió la vida y ahora no nos queda más remedio que afrontar las consecuencias.

Pero ya no tiene sentido atormentarnos más. Lo hecho, hecho está. En cuanto cruzamos la puerta de mi departamento, nos despojamos de nuestras ropas lentamente, saboreando cada momento, cada caricia. Te recosté delicadamente sobre la cama y me coloqué encima de ti dejándote sin movimiento alguno. Te sonrojaste e intentaste cubrirte con las manos. Sujeté tus manos y las coloqué por encima de tu cabeza para poder deleitarme mirando tu cuerpo níveo vestido tan solo por los pálidos rayos de luna que se colaban tímidos por las persianas de la habitación. Eres la más hermosa obra de arte jamás creada, luz de mi vida, mi dolor y mi alegría.

Adoro cada rincón de tu ser, pero lo que más amo de ti son tus labios.

Tus labios son el lienzo donde adoro pintar mis más profundos secretos. Delineé el contorno de tus labios lentamente, explorando cada pliegue, cada surco, memorizando su textura, su suavidad. Podía sentir como temblaban bajo mis dedos. Y como de repente se abrieron como una flor preciosa dejando escapar un suspiro.

Mi boca reemplazó mis dedos y se unió a la tuya. Mordí tus labios, los devoré hambriento mientras gemidos se escapaban de tu boca.

—Javi...

Tu lengua envenenaba mi garganta, mis dedos vagaban hambrientos por el vasto territorio de tu piel. Dolor y placer, saturando mis sentidos.

Amé ver la expresión de tu rostro mientras te penetraba, mientras nos volvíamos uno solo. Acaricié tu rostro, tus labios, tus ojos, tu pelo, todo tu ser que ahora era mío...

—Te amo, te amo—repetías como en trance mientras nos movíamos, mientras el deseo me nublaba la mente.

Nos fundimos en cuerpo y alma en un abrazo infinito, celestial. Como hubiera deseado que pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre, viviendo, respirando como una sola persona. Pero la mañana llega y me devuelve a la horrible realidad. A una vida sin ti.

—Señor Yuzuru Hanyu, acepta a la srita. Evgenia Medvedeva como su legítima esposa.

—Sí, acepto.

Todo mundo aplaude a rabiar mientras la hermosa pareja baja del altar y da sus primeros pasos como recién casados. Pero yo ya no los escucho. Sigo perdido en mi propio mundo donde ya nada puede lastimarme.

Anoche me parece tan lejano, como si fuera otro tiempo, otro universo.

Aunque ella sea ahora tu esposa, seguirás siendo mío.

Solo mío, en cuerpo y alma. Para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta historia fue publicada originalmente en Wattpad. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
